She Will Be Loved
by xItachixLoverx101x
Summary: When Jessie Stewart got sent to Spencers Boarding School, she saw it as a curse more than a blessing. But can a certain warlock change her mind? And what happens when she catches someone else's eye? Will he trust her enough to tell her the truth? Or not?


**Disclaimer: If I owned the Covenant, they'd all be gay, so, I do not own. But, I do own Jessie.**

**Jessie POV**

"Sigh…"

"Oh, come on, Jess, don't start that again!"

"Sorry…"

_My name is Jessie, Jessie Stewart. You ask, 'why are you sighing,' eh? Well, I used to live in Arizona with my family. But, now, I'm going (against my will) to Massachusetts! Of all places, just for a school! Sure, it's the best private school in the country and I got an all-ride scholarship, but still. I didn't want to go here. My parents even turned in my application and I didn't know until I got the acceptance letter._

_I guess I should tell you a little more about myself. I'm 5'11,17 years old, have blonde hair and blue eyes, have an pretty average body, but my favorite body feature about myself is my eyes. They're a really pretty blue, If I do say so myself._

_I love to read, draw, and just hang out with friends. But, my favorite activity of all time is swimming. I've been on the swim team at my school for two years and I'm hoping to get a change of scenery here at Spencers. I really wanna see what these kids are made of. And, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I do hold the state record for breaststroke._

_But, anyway, my companion for the plane ride is my best friend and ex-boyfriend Michael Hart. He has family up here that he sees over the summer. Although the school year started nearly a month ago,, I'll be shown around Ipswich by them and they'll help me get settled, so when he leaves at the end of the week, I'll be able to handle myself._

Then, the plane lurched, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around,

"Are we here?" I asked

"Yup."

"Finally!"

We've been on this damn plane for hours!

Then, I felt the plane stop.

**~Time skip past all the airport bullshit~**

Wow, I've never seen such a small town. I had the feeling that everyone in town knew I was here. I was just kinda stared off into space when it happened. I saw them. The most beautiful boys I had ever seen, outside of a bar-looking place. And then we pulled into the parking lot of the very same place.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked

"Well you're hungry aren't you? This place has the best burgers in town."Michael's dad answered.

Now that he mentioned it, I was hungry. So, I got out of the car, dropping my book that I had forgotten was in my lap. I bent to pick it up, but a hand beat me to it. As I stood to thank Michael, my word's caught in my throat as I came face to face with the deepest, most soul-full brown eyes I'd ever seen.

" Vampires, huh? I'm kinda partial to zombies, myself."

That was when I found my words.

"Well, aren't all boys?" I asked

"Hmm…You got me there." He laughed.

"_OMG…he's so handsome. And, he's got a great laugh."_

"Hey, Jess, you coming?" I heard Michael ask at the same time the boy's friend said,

"Come on, Caleb."

"You guys should join us." The boy, Caleb said.

"Can we?" I asked Michael and his dad.

"Sure, can't see why not." Michael's dad answered, while Michael stayed silent.

And, with that, we entered.

The place was so cool! I saw a sign over the bar that said **NICKY'S.**

"_So, I guess that's what the name of the establishment is."_

"Over here, Jess." I heard Caleb say.

"It's Jessie, actually. Well, technically, it's Jessica, but I prefer Jessie." I rambled.

"OK, just Jessie then. Oh, where are my manners? Jessie, these are my friends, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue."

"It's a pleasure. This is my best friend, Michael, and hid dad, David." I responded.

"You can call me David, Caleb" Mr. Hart said, glaring at me.

I was a little offended by that…I had dated his son, and had known him since I was 7, but _I _couldn't call him David?

Oh, well.

"So, Jessie, where are you from?" Pogue asked me.

"Well, I was born in Oklahoma, but I grew up in Arizona."

"Wow…doesn't Arizona get, like, 100 degrees in the summer?" the blonde, Reid asked.

"Even hotter, more like 100-112 degrees."

"Damn!" he cried.

Then, after three hours, it dawned on me. Michael hadn't said a word all night, since we met the boys. I turned to him and whispered,

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, just tired." He answered, but I knew that was complete bullshit.

But, I let it drop, cuz when he got defensive, it was never pretty.

"Alright, you wanna leave?"

"Yes." He said very fast, almost too fast.

"Alright, tell your dad."

Then I turned to the guys who were all laughing at something.

"Hey guys, it's going on midnight, we gotta get going, I still need to unpack my dorm."

"Wait, dorm? Are you in college?"Tyler asked

"No, no. I'm starting at Spencer's next week."

"Really, that's where we go!" He exclaimed.

"Great…" I heard Michael mutter.

"That's awesome, I'll know some people!" I exclaimed, totally ignoring his snide comment.

"Yup. So, we'll see you Monday?" Reid asked

"Yup."

And with that we left. Back in the car, Michael started complaining.

"That was a stupid decision. Sitting with them, I mean. I mean, come on, the blonde was totally eyeballing you, Jess!"

"So what?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'So what'!"

"I mean, get over it. It's not like anything is gonna happen between us, so chill. Why do you care, anyway?"

That shut him up.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to the Spencer's dorms.

"Thanks for the lift you guys. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yup. See you tomorrow, Jess." David said.

"Bye."

And I headed up to my dorm. As I changed into my pajamas, I couldn't get Caleb's eyes out of my head. They were so beautiful, yet they held such pain. I wanted to make that pain go away. And I didn't know why, and that scared me. He seemed so kind.

And, that night, the dream I had,

It was about him.


End file.
